Harry Potter et le coup de grâce
by Scillya
Summary: TRADUCTION de bellerophon30 : Durant la 6ème année. Harry jette un regard sur sa vie et n'aime pas ce qu'il y voit. Il décide de déclarer son indépendance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de se battre avec ses propres règles.
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Harry Potter et le coup de grâce

Résumé : Durant la 6ème année. Harry jette un regard sur sa vie et n'aime pas ce qu'il y voit. Il décide de déclarer son indépendance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de se battre avec ses propres règles.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling et le reste à bellerophon30 à qui j'ai envoyé plusieurs demandes pour traduire cette fic qui sont restées sans réponses… Apparemment l'auteur n'est plus actif sur le site depuis un bon bout de temps… Si il refait surface et répond négativement à ma demande je serai dans l'obligation de supprimer cette traduction… Mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là -)

Bêta : Mirabelle31 et NamMisa que je remercie pour leur aide -)

**Note de la traductrice :**Salut à tous -) J'ai lu cette histoire il y a quelque temps et je l'ai trouvé super ! Donc, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'existait pas de traduction, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'ai jamais fait de traduction auparavant donc j'espère que j'y arriverai. J'ai 2-3 personnes qui passent derrière moi donc normalement ça devrait être assez bon niveau français, orthographe, grammaire et tournures de phrases. Cependant, si jamais vous voyez quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé, n'hésitez pas à le dire -)  
>Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (le mercredi). Normalement je ne devrais pas avoir de retard mais ça peut arriver. Si c'est le cas, cela n'excèdera pas un ou deux jours. Si par la suite je vois que je traduis assez rapidement et que j'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres, je passerai à un chapitre par semaine. Mais bon, ça ne sera pas pour toute suite je pense=p<br>Sinon, l'histoire fait 35 chapitres et à peu près 306 000 mots en anglais donc elle est assez longue. Elle est terminée et je compte bien finir la traduction aussi donc pas d'inquiétudes -)  
>Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé -)<p>

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Le trajet du retour de la gare de Kings Cross fut très silencieux. Les menaces proférées par Maugrey et Arthur Weasley s'ancraient dans l'esprit tenace de Vernon Dursley et il se rendit vite compte que le plaisir de harceler son neveu ne valait pas les ennuis qu'il s'attirerait. Du coup, il ne dit rien à Harry de tout le trajet vers Little Whinging. Petunia Dursley était, elle aussi, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait vu le regard troublé de Harry et elle savait que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire. Donc, chacun à sa manière (Dudley n'était pas présent lors du voyage) avait décidé de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation et de ne pas attirer plus d'ennuis sur eux en abusant de Harry.

Harry Potter était assis dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive et réfléchissait chose qu'il avait commencé à faire durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi le Département des Mystères et la mort de Sirius Black. Il avait réalisé durant le trajet à quel point il avait peu réfléchi à son avenir. Quand il avait passé sa séance d'orientation avec le professeur McGonagall, il n'avait eu qu'à cueillir cette idée venue de nulle part de devenir Auror, pensant que ce serait un métier sympa, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment songé auparavant. Ensuite, il y avait la prophétie à prendre en compte, Harry n'était pas certain d'y croire mais il reconnaissait la foi apparente que Dumbledore avait en elle. Harry trouvait difficile de considérer ce que disait Trelawney comme parole d'évangile, en particulier pour une chose pareille. Ceci dit, cela expliquait pas mal de choses par rapport au comportement qu'avait eu Dumbledore dans le passé, comme le placement de Harry chez les Dursley.

Une fois arrivé "chez lui", Harry avait écrit une lettre-type à la plupart de ses amis en leur demandant de le laisser tranquille quelques semaines afin qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'arranger ses pensées et de faire son deuil. Il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'ils respectent ses souhaits et il eut raison. Des lettres arrivèrent en masse dès le jour suivant. La plus représentative d'entre elles était celle d'Hermione :

« Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu? Je sais que tu dois être triste à propos de Sirius mais tu as besoin de trouver un moyen d'avancer et de vivre ta vie. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu et tu le sais. J'espère que tu travailles ton Occlumencie tu ne voudrais pas qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Pense à prévenir Dumbledore si ta cicatrice recommence à te faire mal. Si quelque chose arrive, s'il-te-plaît dis-le-moi. Tu sais que je veux t'aider.

Amicalement,

Hermione »

Une fois de plus, Harry se demandait si Hermione rapportait tous ses faits et gestes à Dumbledore, et, si oui, depuis combien de temps. Hermione était l'une de ses meilleures amies, et, à dire vrai, elle avait probablement été une meilleure amie pour lui durant toutes ces années que Ron ne l'avait été, mais sa dévotion envers l'autorité frôlait l'obsession. D'une certaine manière, le vieil homme semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait, donc soit il avait placé quelques bons charmes de surveillance dans la tour des Gryffondors, soit il avait quelqu'un qui l'informait de l'intérieur.

Les sentiments de Harry à propos de Dumbledore avaient aussi progressivement évolués au fil des semaines. Dumbledore avait étonnement respecté la demande de Harry pour le « silence », mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Le problème était que, plus Harry faisait le bilan de sa vie, autant à Privet Drive qu'à Poudlard, plus l'insatisfaction grandissait. Les difficultés à Privet Drive étaient évidentes. Un manque de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'affection et, de temps en temps, également un manque de nourriture. Harry se demandait quel genre de menaces Dumbledore faisait à la tante Pétunia afin que celle-ci accepte de le reprendre été après été, bien que le prochain était supposé être le dernier, jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire où il deviendrait majeur du point de vue sorcier et ne serait plus sous l'autorité de Dumbledore durant l'été du moins. Il avait la vague impression que le vieil homme ne le laisserait pas suivre son propre chemin et qu'il trouverait plutôt un moyen de le tenir enfermé peut-être au Square Grimmaud..

Sa vie à Poudlard était ce qui avait le plus donné à réfléchir à Harry, une fois qu'il s'était vraiment mis à y penser. Harry savait qu'il ne s'était pas fait tant d'amis que ça en 5 ans mais après avoir bien vérifié il fut choqué de réaliser à quel point ils étaient peu nombreux. En réalité, son cercle d'amis était limité à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné au département de mystères (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna) et, s'il avait également des rapports amicaux vis-à-vis de Dean et Seamus (ses camarades de chambre), il fut triste de réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Harry savait que c'était en partie dû au fait qu'il était « Le Garçon Qui a Survécu ». Soit les gens le traitaient comme une star (comme Colin Creevey), soit ils le détestaient à cause de ça, ne prenant pas le temps d'essayer de le connaître. Harry reconnaissait que c'était également dû à Ron et Hermione qui n'était pas vraiment les plus populaires dans la tour des Gryffondors. L'autorité et la manie de toujours vouloir étudier d'Hermione agaçaient la plupart de leurs camarades. Harry ne pouvait que se demander ce que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles pensaient d'elle. Pour les Serpentards, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner. Et Ron,… Le fait était que Ron n'était pas un sorcier très intelligent et tendait à être une version Gryffondor de Draco Malfoy très critique vis-à-vis de ceux qui ne cadraient pas avec ses propres idéaux. Le trio avait été si proche pendant si longtemps que si d'autres avaient apprécié Harry, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à se frotter régulièrement à Ron et Hermione.

Chaque été depuis qu'il était un sorcier, Harry se raccrochait à ses souvenirs concernant Poudlard et les moments passés là-bas mais, plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie d'y retourner. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de faire des quelques changements, des changements qu'il ne pourrait faire seul.


	2. Chapitre 2 : A qui faire confiance?

Résumé : Durant la 6ème année. Harry jette un regard sur sa vie et n'aime pas ce qu'il y voit. Il décide de déclarer son indépendance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de se battre avec ses propres règles.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling et le reste à bellerophon30.

Bêta : Mirabelle31 et NamMisa que je remercie pour leur aide -)

**Infos :** Je mets le chapitre suivant en ligne toute suite exceptionnellement parce que l'intro est assez courte. Sinon j'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre mais cette fiction ne tiens pas compte des tome 6 et 7 -)  
>Voilà, bonne lecture !<p>

**Chapitre 2 : A qui faire confiance**

_Chère Mrs. Londubat,_

_Je sais, madame, que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés auparavant, mais je suis dans la même maison à Poudlard que votre petit-fils Neville._

_En premier lieu j'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis navré que Neville ait été impliqué dans l'incident du Département des Mystères que je menais. Mais vous devez savoir qu'il s'est très bien battu et que je suis fier de pouvoir le considérer comme ami et allié. Je vous écris parce que j'ai besoin de conseils, et je connais grâce à Neville votre savoir et votre intégrité. J'ai besoin d'embaucher un avocat sorcier, de préférence un qui a également quelques connaissances des lois moldues, et j'espérais que vous en auriez un à me recommander. J'ai quelques problèmes dont il faudrait que je m'occupe et j'aurais besoin de ce genre d'aide. Je m'adresse à vous et non à quelqu'un de Poudlard madame car, pour être honnête, je ne veux pas engager quelqu'un qui serait sous son contrôle ou autorité et ce afin de pouvoir obtenir un avis impartial._

_J'apprécierai toute aide que vous pourrez m'apporter, et s'il-vous-plaît dites bonjour à Neville de ma part._

_Harry Potter_

« Ah, tu es là Hedwige. S'il-te-plaît, vois si Mrs. Londubat compte répondre immédiatement et, si c'est le cas, attend la réponse d'accord ma fille ? »

Hedwige hulula pompeusement, comme si elle était la seule au monde à savoir comment distribuer du courrier. « Laisse faire les pro » semblait-elle dire.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision à prendre mais il pensait que, pour faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, il aurait besoin d'avis juridiques et il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en l'Ordre pour les lui donner. Il n'y avait certainement aucun danger à interroger Mrs. Londubat, puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle fut dans l'Ordre, et qu'il imaginait que Neville avait parlé de lui en bien les années précédentes.

Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, Harry commença son entrainement. Il en était, après 2 semaines, à faire 200 abdos et 50 pompes par jour. Ce n'était certainement pas du niveau Olympique mais beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsqu'il avait commencé. Harry avait été surpris de voir à quel point il était en mauvais état. Il était toujours aussi maigre, même après 10 mois de repas à Poudlard et pas mal de chocogrenouilles ! En plus, ça l'aidait à tuer le temps vu que, pour être honnête, Harry était un peu nerveux à l'idée de sortir de la maison quand on voyait ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier avec les Détraqueurs. Il n'était pas très heureux du fait que l'Ordre surveillait Privet Drive mais il savait que quelqu'un était là (de préférence pas Ding).

Une fois qu'il eut terminé ses exercices, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Bonjour tante Pétunia. »

Sa tante le regarda et hocha la tête mais sans être désagréable. Leurs relations étaient meilleures que jamais depuis qu'il était rentré, si on pouvait dire ça. Vernon et elle avait l'air de mener un combat intérieur à chaque dîner, le seul moment de la journée où ils devaient être en présence de Harry. Le dilemme de Vernon était de concilier 15 ans de violences verbales et de menaces avec la certitude que des « monstres » viendraient chez lui pour le punir s'il recommençait. Pétunia alternait entre des regards nerveux et triste quand elle était près de Harry, comme si elle voyait de plus en plus Lily en lui, et qu'elle se souvenait de sa fin et de pourquoi Harry avait été laissé chez eux au départ. Harry n'avait pas vu Dudley plus d'une ou deux fois depuis qu'il était rentré, ce qui le soulageait un peu. Dudley s'était trouvé un job d'été dans un cinéma de la ville et était rarement à la maison de plus il semblait l'éviter lorsqu'il était là. Harry avait été assez inquiet à l'idée de revoir son cousin après l'épisode des Détraqueurs de l'été dernier, et de ce qu'il lui ferait s'il le tenait responsable de cet incident. Mais, quoiqu'en pense Dudley, il l'avait gardé pour lui.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait que, s'il voulait un peu de liberté, il aurait besoin de la coopération de Vernon et de Pétunia. Il savait qu'ils étaient ses tuteurs moldus bien entendu et il était presque sûr qu'il en était de même dans le monde sorcier. La seule alternative à ça était Sirius qui, entre Azkaban et rester caché après son évasion, n'avait pas été en position de réclamer sa garde. La question était, comment avoir cette coopération ? Il savait que Vernon était la clef, Pétunia le suivrait quelle que soit son opinion. Il aurait bien sûr pu les soudoyer mais il avait peur que son oncle apprenne combien contenait son coffre de Gringotts. Il savait que l'aversion qu'avait son oncle pour les sorciers ne s'étendrait pas à leur argent.

Les menaces physiques étaient une autre possibilité mais Harry était réticent à s'engager dans cette voie. Il n'avait pas peur de savoir s'il pouvait le faire ou non, en fait il avait toujours aimé l'idée de faire du mal à Vernon, dans ses pensées du moins. Pendant plusieurs années, Harry avait de temps en temps rêvé du cadeau qu'il se ferait pour son 17ème anniversaire, qui impliquait quelques heures d'amusement avec sa baguette et les Dursley. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur le fait que Vernon n'y avait pas également pensé et qu'il décide de donner une attaque préventive. Vernon Dursley était un fanfaron pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien mais Harry, lui, savait que la haine pouvait faire faire à Vernon des choses qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux, du moins si Harry était en état de pouvoir regretter quelque chose.

Une chose était certaine. Il ne pouvait pas laisser savoir à Dumbledore ce qu'il planifiait. La méfiance de Harry envers l'Ordre n'était pas simplement due au ressentiment qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et de toutes les demi-vérités, les mensonges et les esquives du directeur qui avaient alimentés toutes ces années. D'une certaine manière il admirait la manière tout à fait Serpentarde dont Dumbledore fonctionnait, (En 3ème année, il avait demandé à McGonagall dans quelle maison était Dumbledore. Elle lui avait répondu plutôt froidement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il en avait donc conclu qu'il devait être à Serpentard.) enfin, il l'aurait admirée si elle s'était appliquée sur un autre que lui. Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore pour son avenir étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait et pas fait. Harry avait toujours du mal à croire que la protection du sang dont il bénéficiait à Privet Drive était la seule manière de le protéger surtout d'un sorcier qui n'avait pas eu de corps pendant 13 ans. Entendre la prophétie avait juste augmenté son ressentiment envers Dumbledore, il aurait quand même pu être averti ou recevoir un entraînement ! Harry savait que ses seuls véritables entraînements avaient été ses aventures plutôt hasardeuses où il avait plus ou moins appris à se défendre exception faite pour Rémus et son Patronus.

Rogue était une autre raison de sa méfiance envers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme savait à quel point Rogue le détestait, mais il les forçait à être ensemble encore et encore. Harry haïssait Rogue tout autant, et il avait le sentiment que Sirius serait vivant si Rogue n'avait pas eu besoin de régler de vieux comptes. Harry ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être intervenu durant sa 3ème année, donnant ainsi le temps à Peter Pettigrow de s'échapper et enlevant à Sirius toute chance de liberté.

Pour le reste de l'Ordre, Harry les aimait bien en tant que personne mais, comme pour Hermione, il se méfiait de leur loyauté indéfectible envers Dumbledore. Harry savait que ce à quoi il pensait ne plairait pas du tout à son directeur et que celui-ci utiliserait l'Ordre pour l'arrêter.

Rémus fut un autre point épineux. Harry savait que, Sirius parti, Rémus était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à ses parents. Mais c'était bien ça le problème, Rémus ne lui avait jamais rien appris sur ce qu'était vraiment ses parents pas plus que Sirius. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait plus appris sur son père dans le pensine de Rogue que des meilleurs amis de celui-ci. Harry avait aussi commencé à en vouloir à Rémus d'être toujours enfermé chez les Dursley. A n'importe quel moment il aurait pu venir vérifier s'il allait bien ou même pour faire un peu peur aux Dursley pour qu'il soit mieux traité. Mais non, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de Rémus avant ses 13 ans et ça l'embêtait de plus en plus. Il y avait aussi le fait que Rémus avait beaucoup plus besoin de Dumbledore que l'inverse, et ce seul fait aurait remis la loyauté de Rémus en question.

Harry n'avais jamais considéré l'idée de demander de l'aide aux Weasley. Il avait vu la façon qu'avait Molly Weasley de traiter ses enfants comme des bébés et de ne pas les laisser prendre leurs propres décisions. Et bien qu'il lui soit reconnaissant de le considérer comme son 8ème enfant, il était certain qu'elle serait encore pire avec lui. Mr. Weasley était un homme bienveillant qui avait été peut-être plus marqué par sa réputation qu'il ne le montrait (depuis qu'il connaissait Luna, Harry estimait que Mr. Weasley et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup), mais Harry savait très bien qui commandait à la maison. Bill et Charlie lui étaient plus ou moins inconnus, et pour Percy il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le supporter. Fred et Georges étaient une possibilité. Harry savait qu'ils se souciaient vraiment de lui, et il irait les voir s'il avait besoin de leur aide, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils croisent leurs parents et que ceux-ci en fassent une attaque. Il garda cette idée pour plus tard. Ginny était, paradoxalement, le Weasley auquel il faisait le moins confiance (après Percy). Harry savait qu'elle le draguait moins par rapport à l'année précédente mais il se sentait encore mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui faire confiance. En fait, pour lui elle était l'équivalent féminin de Colin Creevey, elle l'aimait pour sa célébrité sans réellement le connaître.

Ron… Ron était son meilleur ami, mais Harry savait que Ron raconterait tout à Hermione. Harry ne savait pas à ce jour si ces deux-là allaient devenir plus que de simples amis dans les années suivantes. Ils ne le surprendraient pas si c'était le cas, mais il serait déçu s'il se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient caché leurs sentiments. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments apparents qu'avait Ron pour Hermione. Il supposait qu'elle devait être attirante, mais elle était tellement autoritaire ! Harry, lui, cherchait une petite-amie, pas un chef. Il avait eu du mal durant les années précédentes à garder pour lui son irritation grandissante vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il les aimait encore tous les deux, et savait qu'ils ne souhaitaient que le meilleur pour lui, mais, étant donné ses soupçons envers Hermione et ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à leurs professeurs, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas risquer de dire quoi que ce soit à Ron.

Non pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à lui dire pour l'instant de toute façon. Son plan d'obtenir plus de liberté restait très vague dans son esprit. Harry connaissait le système d'émancipation légal et supposait que, sans la menace de Dumbledore, les Dursley le lui auraient proposé eux-mêmes aux alentours de ses 16 ans.

Luna Lovegood était la seule personne actuellement qui lui correspondait. Il ne l'avait pas incluse exprès dans les destinataires des lettres « laissez-moi tranquille » au début de l'été. Ils ne parlaient pas du Département des Mystères, mais prenaient juste le temps de mieux se connaître par lettres, vu qu'ils n'étaient ni dans la même année ni dans la même maison (Harry n'avait de toute façon jamais eu cours avec les Serdaigles de sa propre année). Harry n'était pas encore prêt à lui dévoiler ses plans mais il souriait toujours lorsqu'il lisait ses lettres qui ressemblaient plus à une accumulation d'idées qu'à une lettre bien structurée, mais il appréciait cette distraction dans ses ennuis.

Quand Harry avait écrit à la grand-mère de Neville, il avait su qu'il devrait faire confiance à Neville, au moins un peu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Neville avait toujours été un peu rejeté dans le groupe formé par lui et Ron ainsi que celui de Seamus et Dean. Harry savait que Neville avait pris confiance en lui autant grâce au travail de l'AD qu'à ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères. Quand il avait analysé les événements dans sa tête, un peu comme une vidéo moldue, il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que Neville avait développé la meilleure technique de combat après la sienne. Harry savait qu'il était le responsable des nouvelles capacités de Neville et pensait que ce dernier serait assez reconnaissant que pour ne pas le dénoncer.

Donc, à qui faire confiance? Harry faisait confiance à ses amis et à la plupart des membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à un certain point. Mais il y avait confiance et **confiance**, et Harry commençait seulement à en apprendre les différences.


End file.
